Death Sentence
by Darkiise
Summary: This is a Draco/Harry fanfic, set between the worlds of Harry Potter and Underworld. Draco is a vampire and is out to seek revenge against Harry. When he finds him something happens he did not expect.


**A/N- Playing around with crossover stories so I'm not too sure how this one will work out. I'm keeping it short since it's my first one (officially combining two separate stories). It's from the view point of Draco Malfoy. Yes, it is a slash story, naturally. If it does well then there can be more chapters. Hope you like. P.S. I do not own any of the characters and it doesn't follow any story line from Harry Potter or Underworld. Also any text in italics is a form of flashback.**

I walk in the shadows, following him, stalking him, preparing myself for a world without his living flesh. My maker, Marcus, taught me how to hunt, torment, play, devour. He's a very old vampire, one that could squash me like a bug if I become disobedient. My coven are wary of me, they've never had a vampire with powers such as mine before. I haven't really made friends. Selene… she sort of took me under her wing. She's nice, teaches me how to fight in a battle with weapons and also just my bare fists. She's the sister that I never had and never knew I needed.

Walking across the building tops of London, I watch him. I know what he does at night. I know what he does to try and forget me. But he can't. He will never be able to. He thinks of me as dead. He can't accept what I have become. Silly, stupid Harry. From the moment we first met we were in love. All my young life I was so eager to meet the boy who survived the most evil, wizard of all time. My mother told me the story every time I asked her to without fail. Then, my first night at Hogwarts, when I shook his hand, I knew there was a connection. Yes, I was eleven years old and didn't quite understand that what I was feeling was homosexual attraction but I knew that what I was feeling was different from anything I had ever felt before. In our 3rd year we hooked up and spent a happy 3 and a half years together. Then it happened. I changed, he broke up with me and now I stalk him, intending to kill.

For the occasion I selected a dark green silk shirt with a shimmering black slim-fit suit. I left my hair in its natural waves. Since becoming a vampire I no longer needed my wand. Somehow, the extra supernatural power has allowed me to cast spells without needing my wand. It's pretty neat that I can cast spells just by thinking about them but I kept my old weapon anyway, just because it was a big part of my magical life.

Harry turns down a dark alleyway, heading towards the hidden nightclub at the end. He won't get that far, not tonight. His time on this Earth is coming to a very short end. The last thing he will see is me, draining the life out of him. I loved him once upon a time, but not anymore, not now since he rejected me. He is going to pay. It wasn't my fault that I got attacked.

_It was a cold, snowy night in Hogsmeade. The blanket of night came down quickly and I needed to get back to Hogwarts. Gregory, Vincent, Pansy and Blaise headed back hours before, not wanting to get caught out in the snow. I had things to do and told them I would see them back in the Common Room. I never made it. Walking on the deserted path that connected Hogsmeade to Hogwarts I heard a noise. It was just the sound of a twig snapping but it caused panic in me anyway. The wind had dropped down and the air became almost icy. I knew it would be stupid to walk into the forest but I needed to know if my imagination was playing tricks on me. I almost didn't move but I heard the noise again. The rational part of me screamed 'don't go in there!' but I did anyway. _

_Heading deeper into the forest the sounds happened more often. It was only when I reached a clearing that I realised how stupid I had been. I had been lead there, someone had tapped into my curiosity. And now I was dead. A man, tall, long, dark scraggly hair, dressed in tight trousers, boots, shirt and trench coat appeared. He had an aura of power radiating off him. My body wanted to run back the way I came but my mind knew that somehow this man would catch up with me._

"_Why hello dear boy. What brings you out here at this lat hour?"_

"_I thought I heard something. I apologise for bothering you. I'll leave now."_

_I turned to go but somehow the man crossed 20ft in the space of a millisecond and grabbed my shoulders. He held on tight, so tight that I knew it would bruise. He turned me around and looked deep into my grey eyes. It was then that I noticed how beautiful he seemed. He smiled, somehow knowing what I was thinking. He moved so close to me that our noses touched._

"_Boy, in you there is so much hurt, pain, suffering. You lead a hard, miserable life no doubt. You'll be good in the war. I need someone like you. I can give you freedom from this wretched life. I promise that once I am done with you you can do whatever you please."_

_Marcus didn't give me any time to think. There and then he bit me. The bite was a sharp, searing pain to begin with. Then it dulled, I dulled and almost became nothing. But he saved me, turned me into what I am today. I dropped out of Hogwarts, not bothering to explain myself. I sent a letter to my mother and father that they would never see me again and to not bother trying to look for me. I knew my mother would be hurt to which some part of my new self felt bad for. My father on the other hand would be mad that his heir had left him with no successor, no-one to carry his name on into the future. He didn't care about me myself. _

_I drop down in front of the nightclub door. Harry stops short, not quite seeing who I am. When he realises he starts to edge backwards. I shake my head and say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you old friend." He stops, understanding that I had the ability to catch him. He moves forward a little, looking at my features. I know he's amazed that I haven't aged a day where as he's aged 1826 give or take a few days._

"_It has been 5 years Potter and you haven't even called. You do know how to make a guy feel so far from special. You won your war against Voldemort. Congratulations. I thought that after all that mess you would come find me. But no. Instead you work as a auror everyday, collect your pay check every month and come here every night, seeking the attention that I once gave you. Well my old friend, haven't you got anything to say?"_

"_You're dead."_

"_What? I'm dead? Oh my oh my I would have never of guessed. Don't be a fool Harry. It will get you no-where. I am beyond death, beyond living."_

"_You're nothing. You're dead to me. Now let me through."_

"_If I am nothing, my sweet dear boy, then walk."_

_Harry walks around me but I hold out my hand in front of him, without touching. He moves to grab my arm and then realises the point I'm trying to make. If I were truly nothing then he would be able to get past me with no fuss. He looks at me with those sparkling green eyes. I know that deep down inside of him he still loves me. _

"_Poor Harry Potter. Forever to live his life alone. Haunted by his past, jealous of his friend, hating himself for what he lets the dirty men in the club do to him night after night. Well my Harry, there is no need to have these feelings and thoughts anymore."_

_He ran. This time he understood my point. In his mind his instincts won the battle with his rational side. Oh how I love a good chase. Unfortunately it does not last very long since I can run so fast. I suppose I could run slower but I need to kill him now, while my mind is still tipping towards that ending. I grab Harry and throw him against a wall. We're in a even darker alley now, with only one exit which only I will use. Harry coughs, splutters, trying to regain breath. I don't let him have the chance. I'm on him in a second, pushing him up against the wall, teeth sinking into his neck. I can read his mind, past thoughts, look through his history. This power is apparently a mutation of my vampire-wizard mix. I see that he wants to be with me, even though I am what I am. I can't believe it. The whole reason why I came to kill him was because he didn't want me anymore. I couldn't let anyone else have him. I stop drinking, even though his blood tastes amazing. He slumps to the floor, head lolling round and round. I worry for a moment, that I ended up killing him but I'm proven wrong when he looks up at me._

_Everything I had believed these past 5 years was wrong. I trained for this moment, prepared myself for killing the love of my life. And now it can not happen for he still loves me. Before I know what I'm doing I hall him up and crash my cold lips onto his warm ones. Everything I felt from when we were together came flooding back. Harry feels it too and pulls me close to him. My fangs accidentally cut his bottom lip but he's past caring. We fall to the floor, it's cold stones not bothering us. I rip off my blazer as Harry takes off his. We find ourselves with trousers zipped open, penis' erect and powerful love surging through us. We grind our crotches together as we kiss with overwhelming passion. For so long we have hungered for each other, all our emotions building up, now allowing to climax in the moment. I pull Harry up and throw him onto his knees. I pull down his trousers and thrust myself into him with all my vampiric force. He cries out, but in pleasure not pain, and moans loud. He tells me how much he missed me and still loves me. He says how he knew I'd track him down one day. I hold onto his hips as I pound into him, much faster than a human ever could. He enjoys me, screams for me. With fresh blood I am powerful, unable to stop. We both love every minute of it._

_XxX_

_I walk into my makers house. Other vampires sit on the sofa's watching me with suspicious eyes. Selene meets me at the top of the staircase and informs me that Marcus is waiting to hear about my mission. Word hadn't gotten back to him that I had failed yet somehow Selene knew. She would stand there with me to confront him. We walk into the throne room where Marcus is feeding on a young American girl. Her body thuds to the floor when he lets go of her. She's quite clearly dead._

"_My young prodigy returns. I trust your task went well."_

_I daren't look into his eyes. I know he can tell that I didn't kill, that I have gone against what was asked of me._

"_DRACO! YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME? I TRAINED YOU, TREATED YOU LIKE A SON! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL ONE MEASLY HUMAN?"_

"_Things became complicated."_

"_HOW DRACO? ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE PLANNED TO KILL THIS HARRY WHO HURT YOU. I HAVE SAID TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT YOUR HUMANITY IS NO LONGER WITHIN YOU, THAT THE ONLY WAY TO LET YOURSELF TRYULY BECOME WHAT YOU ARE IS TO KILL THE PERSON THAT TIES YOU DOWN TO YOUR OLD LIFE! SO TELL ME BOY… HOW COULD IT HAVE GOTTEN COMPLICATED?"_

"_He still loves me. He never stopped loving me. We've reconnected. My life… it's going to get better now. I promise."_

_Marcus dips his head, preventing me at looking directly into his eyes._

"_Draco, my sweet boy, you have been confused by this human. You can't let him control your life. He has caused you so much pain for so long. If he truly loved you then he would never have left you. I'm not going to apologise for what I'm about to do. It's for your own good. Kahn, prepare the team, eliminate Harry Potter."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_


End file.
